The Real Story Of Lord Of The Rings
by Lady Of Light 4 the elves
Summary: The truth behind Lord Of The Rings. It is all about a girl. Or rather THREE girls.
1. Default Chapter

The Real Story of the Lord of the Rings  
By Lady of Light  
  
Nileth wept. Her entire body shook as she lay there at her parents' side. It could not be true! No, she refused to believe it! They were not dead! They had to be alive! They just had to be! She cried herself to sleep.  
The next morning, Nileth woke, convinced the night before was a lie. But when she opened her eyes and looked around, she saw the nightmare was real. She heard a soft noise behind her. She turned to see another elf maid surveying the damage. It was Umbothel, a mere maid a few seasons younger than herself. She seemed so disconnected from the tragic surroundings. Her parents died there too, but she had cut herself off from emotion. A sniffle reached Nileth's ears. She turned. Another elf maid had survived- Lorintal. She was beside her parents, tears spilling over her fair chubby cheeks as she rocked back and forth.  
Nileth rose. She must return the girls to Lothlorien before nightfall. She was the oldest. The lot of caretaker fell to her. "Come. We must return to Lothlorien."  
Lorintal looked up at Nileth in shock. Umbothel broke from her reverie of damage surveying the damage.  
"We must return to Lothlorien now before the orcs and goblins return! Come now!"  
Umbothel stood, "I remember the way back. We will go this way." She pointed to the east.  
Lorintal shook her head violently and pointed west.  
"I agree. We will go west." Nileth spoke up, "The only thing to the east is the Dark Lands of Mordor."  
Umbothel glowered. "Fine, we will go your way, but don't blame me if we get lost." With that, she went into a sulky silence, but followed Nileth as she led Lorintal towards Lothlorien.  
`~`~`*`~`~`  
Just before nightfall, the elflings reached the outskirts of Caras Galadhon.  
"Haldir, look! It is the children."  
Haldir rushed forward to meet his cousin. "Nileth, what is wrong? What has happened?"  
Nileth stumbled into his arms. "Yrch…" she whispered as she fainted from exhaustion.  
`~`~`*`~`~`  
"What is this of orcs in the woods by Nimrodel?" Celeborn questioned. "There haven't been orcs near there since the Last Alliance."  
Galadriel merely raised an eyebrow as she listened to her husband's words and regarded the orphans before her. She looked at Nileth and then to Haldir.  
"My husband, we are not here to discuss the truthfulness of their story. The remains of their camp prove it to be true. Now we have to decide how to deal with those left behind. Haldir," Haldir looked up. "You will take your cousin and raise her according to the healing arts." She looked at Umbothel. "Riuvel, you will take Umbothel to Rivendell and Lorintal to Lasgalen."  
`~`~`*`~`~`  
Galadriel's words were carried out, and the elf maids were separated.  
  
A thousand years passed. Nileth grew from a rambunctious prankster into one of the most promising of the healers. Lorintal became a legendary archer, just one hair short of the skill of Prince Legolas. Umbothel became one of the bravest elf warriors Middle Earth had ever seen.  
Galadriel decided it was high time for the orphans to begin families of their own, so she looked at prospective candidates. There were several nice local elf boys, but Nileth had terrorized them all as children. They were still afraid of her. There was nothing to do, but get her a husband from another realm. And Nileth was of royal blood. Granted, she was not a princess, but she would be a duchess by human standards. She therefore needed someone of high blood. There were her grandsons, but she was considering them for Umbothel and Lorintal. There was Prince Legolas, but he was not exactly what she had in mind- both as a husband and as an elf. Maybe one of his brothers…  
`~`~`*`~`~`  
Meanwhile, Nileth was gathering herbs in the Misty Mountains on her way back from Rivendell. The entourage had stopped for lunch when they were attacked by orcs. No one was killed, but they were forced to retreat into the woods. Call(r(, son of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood, was riding near by.  
"Hoy, there!"  
Nileth saw him out of the corner of her eye. She did not recognize this strange elf. Perhaps he was one of the dark ones. That would explain why he was riding near orcs. She fled deeper into the woods blindly.  
`~`~`*`~`~`  
Call(r( was confused. This elf-maid actually ran from him. He didn't recognize her. He smacked himself on the head. Of course, she didn't know him. She was afraid. He rode after her. These woods were dangerous if one didn't know them.  
  
Will Call(r( find Nileth? Will she ever stop running? And what has become the rest of the camp? 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Umbothel parried to Elladan's attack.   
  
"Good, good. Now focus-!"  
  
Umbothel took Elladan by surprise by slicing her sword into the leather wrap on his hilt. It sliced in two.  
  
Elladan leaped back, attempting to regain his composure, but it was too late. He had given her an opening, and-  
  
SPLASH! Elladan fell back into the shallow pool.  
  
Umbothel smiled sweetly and tossed her dark hair out of her eyes, leaning on the hilt of her sword and driving the point into the ground. "Am I improving?"  
  
"Not by much, if you are still ruining your point by driving it into the ground!"  
  
"ESTEL!!"  
  
She ran over to hug him, deserting Elladan in the pool, wedged between two rocks.  
  
"You are improving, Umbothel, but your courtesy leaves something to be desired." Elladan deadpanned.  
  
Shooting him an irritated look, she released Aragorn from her bear-hug and offered Elladan her hand. "Hurry up then. I'm wasting time with you that I could be spending with my best friend."  
  
Elladan shot her a hurt look. "I'm a waste of time?"  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Of course you are! That's why Um and I always tried to stay away from you. Either that or it was all the pranks and blaming we took for things you did!"  
  
Elladan snorted. "That was Elrohir I'm sure of it."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Aim a little to the left of the target, Lorintal. NOT AT THE PRINCE!!!"  
  
With that, Lorintal released the arrow.  
  
Legolas moved just a hair but enough for the arrow to miss. "Ha! I knew you couldn't hit your target!" he teased.  
  
"Legolas," Lorintal said grimly, "Never ever pick on a girl with a bow in her hands. You just might make her lose her concentration. And if you had been paying attention, you would have known that I didn't miss."  
  
Legolas laughed and tried to step forward. Tried because Lorintal's arrow had him pinned by his tunic to the tree! He growled and moved to release himself.  
  
Lorintal turned and walked off into the forest. *That's enough target practice for one day* she thought to herself. She smiled recalling the prince's face when he had found himself pinned to the tree. She climbed up her favorite tree, her hiding place since she first came to Mirkwood. Pulling out a scrap of parchment, she proceeded to draw the prince's frantic expression.   
  
It was nearly suppertime when Lorintal emerged. She crept back into Lasgalen as silently as possible. She could hear Legolas ranting about wanting an adventure. She smirked. *So that's why he has taken to picking on me. He's bored!* She shook her head. *I had my fill of adventure before I was a millennia old. Poor kid. He's never really spent that much time out of his father's house.*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Father, I realize I am only twenty, but...well, I....You see,..."  
  
The ever-patient Elrond lost his patience. "Estel, what do you want?"  
  
"Could Umbothel come with me when I leave to meet the Rangers?"  
  
"Umbothel?"  
  
"Yes, sir..."  
  
"Why not Elladan and Elrohir? Why do you want your cousin to go with you? Speak up, boy."  
  
Aragorn swallowed. "I want support, not harrassment. Umbothel is capable of defending herself and she is my friend. Elrohir and Elladan are, well, Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
Elrond nodded sagely. "I understand. When would you be leaving?"  
  
"The end of the week with your permission."  
  
Elrond frowned. "I'm afraid Umbothel won't be back from Mirkwood by then-"  
  
"MIRKWOOD!!!"  
  
"Yes, Mirkwood. I sent her to visit with another elfmaid her age and deliver a message to Thranduil. She will be back early next week if she leaves on schedule."  
  
"When does she leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow, at first light..."  
  
"May I escort her? I've never been to Mirkwood."  
  
Elrond sighed. "I suppose..."  
  
Will Umbothel and Aragorn make it to Mirkwood safely? Will Lorintal still be there? And what about Nileth? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Nileth fled deeper and deeper into the forest. Behind her, she could hear the male elf dismount to follow her on foot. This would be too easy.  
  
She ran into the clearing, straight to her cousin. "Haldir... an... elf... was... chasing ...me..." She gasped.  
  
Haldir turned to her laughing. "Haven't you tormented poor Kandas enough?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Haldir, I've never seen this elf before."  
  
Haldir's wide smile vanished in a heartbeat. "Where is he?"  
  
"Barging through the forest. He should be here in about thirty seconds, cousin."  
  
Haldir shook his head. "You aren't one to give much warning, are you, Nileth?" He pulled out one fine arrow and notched it calmly. "Which two trees?"  
  
Nileth pointed to the trees she had emerged from, and as if by magic, a young blonde elf appeared.  
  
Haldir fired, pinning the young elf's quiver to the tree. Then he got a good look at his cousin's pursuer. "Callórë!!!" He gasped and whirled on Nileth. "You made me fire on a prince of Mirkwood?!?!"  
  
Nileth shrugged. "Well, he shouldn't have been chasing me, the crazy fool, riding his horse at breakneck speed through the woods-"  
  
While she was speaking, Haldir motioned them to let Callórë down.  
  
"Haldir, is that you?" Callórë questioned. "It IS you!!! Oh, nin mellon, how I have missed you!"  
  
"And I you, Callórë, but I must ask you why you were chasing a helpless elven maid through the woods."  
  
"Why just that. She was a helpless elven maid."  
  
Haldir chuckled. "Don't kill him, cousin. He doesn't know you like the rest of us do." He turned back to Callórë. "The helpless maid is my cousin, Nileth. And a quick warning, she is NOT helpless."  
  
Callórë paused to look at the delicate creature over Haldir's shoulder. "I beg your pardon if I startled you, Miss." *There is no WAY that girl can defend herself.*  
  
Haldir caught the look and smiled. "My cousin is a fair aim with a bow, swift knives, and is a skilled healer. She can bring you great pain if you do not respect her." He leaned forward and whispered. "Don't push her, Cal."  
  
Callórë smiled at Nileth. "If you have a fair aim with a bow and swift knives, why run back here?"  
  
Nileth looked at Callórë coldly. Then she tossed her golden hair back, as if contemplating her answer. "I wasn't carrying my bow and knives. All I could think of was Haldir." She smirked at the elf. "Besides, you wouldn't be alive if I had had them. You would be dead." She glanced at her cousin. "I am going to see to the wounded now. Unless you have other torture to inflict on me."  
  
Haldir smiled as if amused. "Not right now cousin, not right now." He watched her walk away. Then he turned back to Callórë. "So what do you think of her?"  
  
Callórë shook his head. "Beautiful." He sniffed. "Just so touching the way you deal with your cousin." He grinned. "Actually, she is a lovely maid. I doubt every word you said about her being able to defend herself-"  
  
Out of nowhere, an arrow flew and pierced Callórë's leather waterbag.   
  
Haldir grinned. "She also got extremely sharp hearing even for an elf."  
  
Callórë rolled his eyes. "Now he tells me."  
  
Oh, what is this? A little flirting? Is Haldir actually encouraging it? What about the other two? Are they still in one piece? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Lorintal waited impatiently outside the throne room. She had been woken up at the crack of dawn, groomed (much to her distaste, the elf girls raked her scalp and yanked her hair), and pushed out to the throne room. Here she had waited. FOR THREE HOURS.  
  
Finally, she was summoned in.  
  
"Lorintal." Thranduil boomed. "Lorintal, you will join Legolas and his band. Lelodra needs herbs found on the edges of our forest. For some strange reason, she chose the two of you. You leave in an hour. Dismissed."  
  
Lorintal returned to her quarters grumbling. "Now we are behaving as if I am in the Last Alliance army, are we?" She snorts. "Had you told me I was leaving three hours ago, I could be ready by now. Or had you given me the sleep I require, I would move faster. But no..."  
  
An hour later, Lorintal was waiting on Legolas. She checked her mount's gear for the fifth time. Where was he? Check the frog of the hoof. Where was he? Check the saddlebags. Where was he?  
  
Finally Legolas made his appearance with an unhappy Thranduil.  
  
"Go and be safe, my son. And if you see your brother, send him home immediately."  
  
Legolas nodded and turned his horse toward the gate.  
  
"Until I return, Father!"  
  
Umbothel entered Elrond's office.   
  
"Elrond? I'm prepared to depart as you requested."  
  
Elrond glanced up from his work. "Good. I would like you to take Aragorn along."  
  
Umbothel gaped.  
  
Elrond smiled. "Your cousin would like to join you. Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
Umbothel shook her head and smiled. "I would be delighted if Estel would join me. Just so long as he is ready to leave in an hour."  
  
Elrond laughed. "He's been ready since he got back. I need you to deliver a prisoner he and the Rangers caught to the dungeons of Lasgalen. After you finish, if you like, you may join Aragorn in visiting the Rangers, but-"  
  
A knocking on the door interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Aragorn stepped inside. "Ada, I- Umbothel!"  
  
Umbothel smirked. "Hello Estel, and how are you this morning? Better than I am, I hope. After all, I just found out my cousin is coming with me to Lasgalen."  
  
Aragorn sniffled. "And here I thought my family loved me."  
  
Umbothel grinned. "There's your problem- you thought!"  
  
Aragorn laughed. "No that's Ellladan's problem!"  
  
Elrond glared sternly at Aragorn. "Do not make fun of your brother while he's not here!"  
  
Aragorn and Umbothel both looked downcast.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan watched as Umbothel and Aragorn rode out to meet the Rangers.  
  
"Do you think either of them will notice?"  
  
"Honestly, I can't tell which one is denser."  
  
What are the twins talking about? Is a romance stirring between Lorintal and Legolas? Or just a sibling rivalry? What about Nileth and Callórë?  
  
(A/N: Sorry if this isn't as good as past chapters. It's hard to be socialable and write at the same time...) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Callórë decided to spend the rest of his journey home with the party heading for Imladris. After all, one could never see enough of the fair Arwen Undomiel. And Haldir's cousin intrigued him.  
  
Haldir noticed his old friend's interest in his cousin with mixed emotions. On one hand, Callórë was a good friend and Nileth could do no better for a husband, but on the other hand, Nileth was his cousin, his 'sibling' so to speak. He would kill anyone who came near her and Callórë was definitely trying to come nearer. It didn't help that since the orc attacks the maidens no longer ate amongst themselves, but with the warriors.  
  
Haldir smiled. That was where Nileth always wanted to be anyway. He leaned against a tree trunk listening to the laughter and carrying on of the others. He allowed himself to slip back in his memory to his training and Nileth as a young maid of a mere two hundred...  
  
~^*^~  
  
Haldir was trying to catch a fish with his bare hands. It was one of the many tasks of a warrior to be able to provide a meal.  
  
He was just leaning forward to grab a large silver fish when the unthinkable happened.  
  
Nileth.  
  
She bounded from the tree line, throwing all her weight onto the unsuspecting Haldir.  
  
He fell forward into the river with her clinging onto his back. But he caught his fish. Oh, yes, Haldir caught his fish all right. He caught it in the front of his tunic, thanks to Nileth.  
  
He had tried to loosen her grip; only to loosen his tunic front. The fish, startled, flipped straight in. Nileth, upon feeling her cousin's duress, had hauled him to the shore where he could stand.  
  
~^*^~  
  
He was never allowed to forget how he looked on that shore, with his tunic ripped and flopping about with a fish in it and Nileth trying to dry him off before he was caught.  
  
Then there was the time...  
  
~^*^~  
  
Nileth was going out on her first herb gathering trip without Galadriel to supervise her.  
  
Haldir had stormed into the Lord and Lady's quarters, demanding to be assigned to his cousin's entourage. To get rid of the annoying boy, Galadriel agreed.  
  
The trip hadn't turned out so bad, except for the sleeping arrangements. Haldir tried to hang a hammock over Nileth's tent. And she finally agreed.  
  
But first, he had to swim to shore after she dumped him in the lake they camped beside. And then, the next morning, he had to hunt his cousin, who had determined the ground was uncomfortable. She had decided after he was bedded down again to find a tree.  
  
She had given him a heart attack by choosing a branch overhanging the water, and not just any tree branch, but one about fifty feet above the water.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Haldir smiled and looked at Nileth, sitting between a young elf boy and one of the elder warriors.  
  
She caught his smile and smiled back. Then, she noticed the glint in his eye. "HALDIR, NO!"  
  
"Callórë, did you know my cousin is part eagle?..."  
  
A/N: I'll be skipping ahead the next time you see these characters. I realize the journey from Lothlorien to Imladris would take a few days. So they will be seen next in Imladris, or just outside. Suffice it to say, Callórë infatuated with Nileth.  
  
What will become of our heroines? Will they ever meet up again? Will Callórë ever make a move on Nileth? And will Lorintal and Legolas ever get along? And Umbothel, exactly close is she to her cousins? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
As the foraging group from Lasgalen rode into the forest, another group of travelers prepared to enter the dangerous Mirkwood.  
  
"Now everyone stay close to Umbothel." Aragorn said, surveying his band. Then he saw Umbothel's face. "Not for her protection." He quickly added. "But for your own. We will be entering the domain of Thranduil. Do not, under any circumstances, do anything to anger him. No eating off the trees. No drinking from the streams. Am I perfectly clear?"  
  
Gruff cries of "yessir" and "yep" filled the air.  
  
"Then let us mount."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Aragorn turned. Riding towards them were the twins. "What?"  
  
Elladan smiled. "You didn't think we would just let you ride off alone did you?"  
  
Elrohir spoke up. "Honestly, we aren't as rude as you are-"  
  
"Not even noticing us out on the veranda waiting-"  
  
"For you to come out! Really!" Elrohir then turned to Umbothel. "And you. You didn't even notice-"  
  
"Have I taught you nothing?"  
  
"Nothing- really, Umbothel-"  
  
"These men are depending on you to protect them-"  
  
"Now be a good girl and run along home."  
  
Umbothel was shaking in anger. "My great-great-great uncle, the one you call Ada, sent me on this mission. You go home." With that she stepped forward and pulled a leather strap on Elladan's horse, which was closer.   
  
Elladan landed in a heap on the ground, staring up at Umbothel as she continued.  
  
"And I knew you were there. I chose to ignore you. After all, you are only my third cousins." With that, she strode over to her mare and mounted, ignoring the stares of the Rangers.  
  
About a day's ride later, Elladan rode up to apologize. But to no avail, every time he opened his mouth he made a fool of himself.   
  
After his eighth attempt, he dropped back to join Elrohir.  
  
"Back already?"  
  
He glared at his twin. "You should be the one to apologize. You were the one who insulted her, telling her to go home."  
  
Aragorn dropped back. "Elladan, quit trying to apologize for Elrohir. All you are doing is making her angry. As for you," he turned to Elrohir, "you need to apologize when we stop to camp-"  
  
"I thought you said not to do anything to make Thranduil upset-"  
  
Aragorn smirked. "That was before I had the sons of Elrond with me. Now we can stop and camp. After all, he can't get too awful mad at you. You're Elrond's sons."  
  
Elladan turned red and Elrohir hung his head.   
  
"What did you two do?"  
  
"The last time we were here was about five hundred years ago. And... um... we kinda got the princes into trouble..."  
  
" Callórë was always the fun one. He would sneak out with us and stuff like that. But Legolas..."  
  
"Legolas was a bit of a stuffed shirt. He... well... he got what he deserved."  
  
"What did you do to the crown prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Which time?"  
  
"How about the time you dunked me in the ice stream while I was asleep?" a voice rang out of the forest.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrohir ventured.  
  
"Halt!" shouted Aragorn.  
  
Umbothel, not knowing why they had stopped rode back to give Aragorn a piece of her mind.  
  
Then another cry rang out of the woods. "UMBOTHEL!!!"  
  
A figure leapt from the trees, knocking Umbothel off her saddle.  
  
"Lorintal? Lorintal, it is you!!"  
  
Aragorn and the sons of Elrond stared as the two girls embraced, obviously friends.  
  
Elrohir found his voice. "Umbothel, why don't you introduce us to your friend?" he asked in his silkiest voice.  
  
Umbothel smirked. She had known about Elrohir's obvious weakness for the female gender, and normally she wouldn't have given it any thought. But this was Lorintal. "This is Lorintal, my dear friend." She turned to Lorintal. "The ugly one who asked for an introduction is Elrohir. The one who looks like him except dirty is Elladan. And the funny looking one is Estel."   
  
Aragorn nodded. Perhaps it would be best to answer to his elvish name.  
  
"You are Estel?" A blonde elf appeared on the branch above him. "You are the adopted son of Elrond?" The blonde elf shook his head in wonder.  
  
"Yes, he is." Elladan spoke up. "Now why don't you come down, Legolas, where we don't have to crain our necks to see you?"  
  
Legolas laughed. "What are you doing in Mirkwood?"  
  
"Delivering a prisoner to the other side." Elladan gestured to a small hunched creature, chained between two Rangers. "Where the next dungeon is."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Why not keep him in a dungeon at Lasgalen? We could watch him as well as any man."  
  
Elladan nodded. "That would be... much easier."  
  
Legolas continued. "i don't know why you didn't ask us in the first place..."  
  
Soon the creature known as Gollum was safely locked away in the dungeons of Mirkwood.  
  
"What are going to do now?"  
  
"Milords" a messenger interrupted.  
  
What will the messenger say? Will the sons of Elrond and Legolas put aside their differences and become friends? Will Nileth ever appear again in this story? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
"Yes?" Thranduil turned from the sight of his son laughing with Elrond's miscreants to the messenger.  
  
"Gollum has escaped."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"He escaped yester eve when being allowed his nightly climb. There were wolves and orcs."  
  
"Any survivors?"  
  
"One escaped, but he died on after reporting."  
  
Thranduil's voice carried down into the gardens. Legolas looked up as his father began to rant.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
Elladan turned his eyes from Umbothel who was chattering with Lorintal to look curiously at Legolas. "What's wrong?"  
  
Legolas gestured to the king's study. "My father has lost his temper."  
  
Elrohir glanced at Legolas then turned his attention to Lorintal. "I recall the last time you lost your temper. Don't you, Elladan?"  
  
Elladan chortled "Of course, we had to cool him off with the lake in mid winter."  
  
Legolas glared. "Yes, as I recall, you and my older brother had lots of fun with me as I was struggling to the shore."  
  
"Which reminds me, how are you crown prince when your brother is older?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "He gave up the right to the throne."  
  
Elladan's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"He decided he wanted to decide whom he would marry. But it was too late. Thranduil had arranged for a bride with Galadriel. Callórë ran away a few weeks ago to avoid meeting her."  
  
"When's she coming down?" asked Elrohir curiously.  
  
"Right about now, along with your sister."  
  
"What's going to happen to her?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "I'll probably end up marrying her."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir nearly choked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You are going to marry her?"  
  
"Quite probably."  
  
"Legolas!!!!" called Thranduil.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"We lost Gollum. He escaped last night." He held his hand up to stop Legolas before he could interrupt. "I've sent a message to the Rangers. They only left yesterday. They shouldn't be too far away yet. In the meantime, I want you to increase patrols throughout Mirkwood."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ask Elrohir and Elladan to help you. I've sent a message to their father that until you are able to go, they will stay with you."  
  
"Does he know what it's about?"  
  
"No, the message of an escapee must be delivered by royal lips, and, as neither you or I are able, it must wait."  
  
Legolas nodded solemnly and went to share the news of a prolonged visit to his friends.  
  
Wow! So things are coming together! I'll try to post at least one more chapter before I leave for college, but if I don't I want to encourage you to revisit this fic after December 13th. (The day I get out of college.) I will update! Have no fear! Now please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, but this is going to be short and tragic. please review!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
(Three Weeks Later)  
  
Legolas stood before his father's throne.  
  
"Legolas, Elrond is calling a council together. I need you to go with an escort to inform the Council of the loss of Gollum."  
  
Legolas shuttered. This was bad. His father was admitting the loss of a prisoner. That was admitting defeat.  
  
Thranduil caught the look on his son's face and sighed. "I know. But Gandalf says we have done all we can. Perhaps Elladan and Elrohir have had more success since leaving us a week ago."  
  
Legolas bowed. "When do I leave, Father?"  
  
"At first light, my son."  
  
The next morning, Legolas, Lorintal, Umbothel, and a royal escort departed for Rivendell. At the same time, another group was making for Rivendell...  
  
"NILETH!!!" Haldir screeched.  
  
Calmly Nileth walked over to her cousin. "Yes, cousin?"  
  
"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!"  
  
She giggled at the sight of Haldir hanging upside down from the oak tree, wrapped in his own tent. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?!?"  
  
"I didn't put you up there."  
  
" Callórë!!!!"  
  
Callórë wandered out from the post his watch had positioned him at. "Yes?"  
  
"Get me down! That's the seventh prank you've pulled this week!..." As Haldir rambled on, Callórë winked at Nileth.   
  
"Nileth! Granddaughter of Glorfindel and Bearer of the Stars (A/N: This is important later!), I beg of you, release your cousin from this madman's snares-"  
  
Callórë froze. "What did you say her name was?"  
  
"Nileth Finduilas, Granddaughter of Glorfindel and Bearer of the Stars. Why?"  
  
Callórë threw a knife through the vine holding Haldir upside down. Haldir landed with a thud.  
  
" Callórë? What is wrong, nin mellon?"  
  
Callórë dropped his voice to a whisper. "I gave up my rights to the throne."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And the heir to the throne will be the one who marries your cousin!"  
  
Haldir's jaw dropped. "Anyway, to take it back?"  
  
"Only if Nileth were to fall for me and not Legolas."  
  
Haldir grimaced. "I didn't know Legolas was next."  
  
Callórë laughed. "Yes, nin mellon, it is Legolas. Straduil was killed shortly after you last saw me."  
  
"Well, I can't guarantee she'd pick you and-"  
  
A scream pierced the camp. "Yrch!"  
  
The battle was over almost as soon as it had begun.  
  
Nileth attempted to care for the wounded, and, thankfully, many of the wounds were not poisoned. But Callórë.  
  
Callórë was shot in the chest by a poisoned arrow. Even as Nileth chewed on the altheas to moisten it for his wound, Callórë was dying. The altheas wasn't strong enough to save him, but it dulled the pain enough for Callórë to speak.  
  
"Nileth," he watched her through her veil of gold hair, "Nileth, I... I would have loved you."  
  
"What?" Nileth glanced up sharply from her herb bag, digging for a poultice she knew she had somewhere.  
  
"I would have loved you, and treated you honourably as my wife."  
  
"You were my intended?"  
  
"I was. Now it is my younger brother, my loth. I can only do that now..." He rolled his eyes back as his essence crossed over.  
  
"Loth? A dream?" Nileth couldn't keep tears from springing up in her eyes. "I would have loved you too." She broke off as more and more tears wracked her body.  
  
Ha! Now I'm done till Christmas! 


End file.
